The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the operation of an automatic door. In particular, in the field of automatic doors it has been known to provide a control unit which comprises a programmed microprocessor to control the various operations for the opening and closing of the door. By using a microprocessor very sophisticated variation of the door operation can be achieved. In particular, the use of a microprocessor control unit enables programming of the door to achieve various door opening speeds, for example, high-speed door opening over a major portion of the door travel and then low-speed door opening toward the end so that the door does not impact the stop units through inertia. Similar high and low speed regulation of the door can be achieved for the closing operation. Variations can include the distance over which high-speed opening occurs and low-speed opening and/or closing occurs as well as the opening or closing rates for high and low speed. In addition, there can be variations in the amount the door opens. For example, with a sliding door arrangement, it may be desirable to have the door open only partially during periods of relatively low traffic to enable the entry or exit of a single person. This may also be appropriate during times of extreme whether conditions to avoid excess burden on the air conditioning or heating of a building. In some instances security can be enhanced by providing only a small opening, for example, where a pharmacy is dispensing drugs during late hours, the door can only be open far enough to enable packages and money to be exchanged between a customer on the outside and the pharmacist on the inside without opening the door far enough to enable the customer to enter the building.
Other modes of operation can be achieved for example, during the time immediately prior to closing of a shop the door can be arranged to open and allow customers to exit but to not open in response to a customer attempting to enter the building.
Since a microprocessor control unit can provide variation in control of the door operating functions as described, these functions can normally be varied by service personnel accessing the door control unit. A potential problem occurs in the event a serviceman exceeds allowable limits for a door operation, for example setting the speed of door opening too fast for a particular application, for example, a facility frequented by elderly people, wherein the door parameters might exceed the limitations of safety.
Another problem that arises where there is provided a large capability for variation of door opening and closing parameters, is that the parameters might not be set to the correct values, again because of an inexperienced service personnel.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pre-set limited range of door operating conditions, which can be selected and programmed into a microprocessor controlled door opening control unit by selecting only one of a variety of preset operating parameters. In addition, it is desirable to limit the range of values which can be set by the service or installation personnel under normal conditions, and to enable extraordinary values to be set only by more experienced service supervisors or the like.